Amarte es lo más fácil del mundo
by krasni
Summary: Es mas dramático que trágico.        Algo terrible pasa entre Hermione y Harry, y luego de una tragedia.      Extrañas cosas le pasan a la chica.


Amarte es lo más fácil del mundo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La chica miraba con temor el cuarto de paredes blancas, estaba aquí desde hace días, tratando de controlarse. Tratando de sobrevivir.

Pero la verdad apenas podía hacerlo, habían pasado tantas cosas, había tomado tantas malas decisiones.

Solo podía llorar y recordar.

Todo lo que ella sentía era como un mar de emociones, no podía resistirlo más. No podía seguir en ese estado. Pero no importaba cuanta medicina tomaba, cuánto tiempo estaba encerrada el dolor no se iba.

Ni el dolor ni los recuerdos.

Atormentada.

Dolida.

Prácticamente muerta era como estaba.

¿Porque?

¿Por qué paso?

No podía entenderlo, hace un par de años hubiera sido la más feliz de todas las mujeres. Se estaba por casar con Harry Potter. Lo habían planeado todo, desde los invitados, hasta que comida servirían.

Pero entonces Ron llego.

Tan lindo como siempre.

Tan infantil como siempre.

Y ella noto que no pudo dejar de amarlo.

Fue solo una noche, una semana antes que se casara, pero ella no dudo en hacerlo. Ronald era perfecto y un excelente escape par la monótona vida que estaba llevando junto al hombre que supuestamente amaba.

Nunca quiso lastimarlo.

Pero lo hizo.

Harry los encontró, juntos en la cama. La cama que supuestamente era de ellos.

Dos días antes de su boda. Esta se cancelo.

Recordaba bien el rostro de Harry. Como si estuviera muerto.

Trato de abrazarlo, de decirle cuanto lo lamentaba.

Entonces las lágrimas del chico le atravesaron el corazón.

¿Cómo había sido capaz?

¿Por qué le traiciono?

A él, quien fue el que estuvo a su lado, cuando Ron la abandono por primera vez

El que la defendió con todo su ser ante cualquier cosa que la vida le ponía enfrente.

Él quien le dio todo su amor, todo su cariño para hacerla feliz.

A él quien amo tanto y por tanto tiempo.

No reacciono a tiempo cuando Harry se arrojo sobre Ronald. Trato de pararlo pero los golpes de Potter, rompían cada parte del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Ella lo empujo con un conjuro y salió corriendo con Ron de la casa, los dos desnudos. Ella destruida. Solo alcanzo a ver como los vidrios de toda la casa explotaban mientras se desapareció.

Pasaron semanas, ella deprimida junto a Ron. Lloro como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, el dolor que le dijo a Harry no podía compensarlo con nada.

Nueve años de amistad, tirados a la basura.

Sabía como el hombre de ojos verdes se sentía.

Usado.

Odiado.

Pero ella esperaba que pueda superarlo, que de alguna forma su amistad sobreviva. Sabía que era imposible pero solo podía desearlo.

Amo tanto a Harry.

Pero amaba tanto a Ron.

¿Porque había aceptado la proposición de casarse de Harry?

¿Porque Ron había llegado días antes de su boda?

¿Porque seguía con Ron?

¿Porque traiciono a Harry?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

En su mente era todo un torbellino de memorias, felices con el chico de ojos verdes. Para luego ser remplazadas con el dolor.

La chica se seco las lagrimas observando el cuarto blanco sin olvidar lo que al fin la condeno, fue una semana luego de que Harry se enterara de su relación con Ron. Habían llegado a su casa, querían al menos tratar de recuperar su antigua amistad.

Rogaban por ser capaces de hablar con él.

Suplicaban que les dé una oportunidad.

La puerta se abrió por un movimiento de la varita de la chica. Y caminaron por la sala hasta llegar a donde estaba el niño que vivió, sentado en un sillón con una botella de whiskey vacía.

—Harry—susurro la chica.

El hombre los miro con su rostro sin emociones, como si de un muerto se tratase.

—Oh pero miren quienes me visitan, a que debo el honor— susurro el chico.

Hermione se trago las lágrimas ante la irónica frase.

—Por favor— suplico ella.

Ron miraba todo sin decir nada.

—Por favor que, que quieres, humillarme, quieres que te perdone, quieres quizás divertirte un poco con el niño que vivió— escupió él con odio.

Hermione lloro al escucharlo.

—Me usaste—susurro él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces me amas, dijiste que lo hacías, aceptase el anillo diciendo eso, si me amaras cómo pudiste hacerme lo que hiciste, Puta—dijo el chico.

A Hermione no le salían las palabras al escuchar el odio en cada frase de quien una vez amo más que a nada en la tierra.

—Así que la única respuesta debe ser que nunca me amaste—indico el chico.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Que fui para ti, un trapo viejo que se usa y luego se tira!—Grito el hombre con odio puro en su corazón y alma.

La chica cayó de rodillas golpeando el suelo con sus manos al escucharlo, Ron trato de calmarla pero no supo que decirle.

Harry se levanto. Y la miro.

—Fue al menos divertido— susurro él.

Ella negaba.

—Vamos apuesto que te reíste mucho, o Ron Hagámoslo ahora que el idiota de Harry se fue, Vamos Ron— indico el chico.

El llanto de Hermione se escucho por toda la casa, estaba destruida al escucharlo.

— Matarme hubiese sido más piadoso, porque no me mateaste— dijo el chico— ¡y tu te divertiste al menos, lo lograste, venciste a Harry Potter no era lo que querías, hijo de mil puta, lo gozaste!—grito con furia mirando al pelirrojo que dio un paso para atrás ante la furia de los ojos del chico.

Hermione se levanto.

—Por favor, Harry— suplico ella.

EL chico se levanto y se puso enfrente de la chica. Ella pudo ver cada emoción en sus ojos.

Odio.

Desprecio.

Enfado.

Furia.

Cada emoción la golpeo como un tren que casi tira a la chica nuevamente al suelo, pero ella solo se quedo hipnotizada ante la furia en las esmeraldas.

—Te odio— susurro él.

Ella negó dando un paso para atrás. El dio un paso para adelante.

—TE ODIO—grito con furia.

Ella cerró los ojos y lagrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos.

— ¡te maldigo, a vivir una vida llena de tristeza y dolor como el que tu causas!—grito el chico.

— ¡Te maldigo a ver como tus seres queridos desaparecen!—

— ¡Te maldigo a sentir en carne propia lo que me hiciste!—

— ¡Ofrezco lo que sea!— grito el chico mirando hacia el techo.

— ¡Tomen mi vida y alma si lo quieren, pero maldíganla a sufrir como yo sufrí!— termino el chico.

Los dos lo miraron en Shock ante sus palabras, no sabiendo que decir. Había tanto odio, tanto dolor en ellas.

Miraron con Shock mientras Harry Potter caía al suelo. Hermione corrió hacia el rápidamente y lo agarro del suelo.

No había nada que hacer.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Su cara perdía todo color.

Y el pulso de su corazón había desaparecido.

Estaba muerto.

Hermione abrió los ojos al recordar la escena, miro las paredes blancas y entonces solo suspiro, fue el comienzo de todo.

En el cementerio donde lo enterraban, le prohibieron la entrada. Ella y Ron trataron todo para ir pero los Weasley además del E.D lo impidieron.

—Para que vienes, nadie te quiere aquí, asesina— le dijo Ginny con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Que quieres, ver como todo tu trabajo al fin se acabo—Neville le dijo con odio en su corazón.

—Lárgate sangre sucia, solo deshonras su memoria al presentarte— le había dicho Cho .

Ron era insultado también por su familia.

Traidor.

Basura.

Cada palabra que le decían le golpeaba en el alma, y Hermione lo sabía.

Se fueron sin poder hacer nada, habían intentado por todos los medios ver alguna vez la tumba de Harry, pero el ministerio había puesto una poderosa barrera que le impedía a ella o Ron acercarse.

Ella quería irse de Inglaterra, vivir lejos de todo. A Ron le parecía bien. Habían sido despedidos de sus trabajos, toda la gente se puso en contra a ellos. Todo parecía irse al diablo.

Todos les creían los culpables de la muerte de Harry Potter. Y la verdad ellos no lo desmentían.

Se sentían culpables.

Irlanda fue un alivio los primeros meses. Se llevo una sorpresa con su embarazo, no sabía si era de Harry o Ron. Y la verdad no le importaba, cualquier sea el padre le hubiese gustado.

Fue en su quito mes cuando empezó. Al principio no lo noto, solo salió con su nueva mejor amiga Sofia y el bebe de ella.

El camión se les abalanzo, nunca pudo llegar a tiempo a quitar a Sofia, el accidente fue terrible y ella trato por todos los medios de no pensar en eso, pero creyó ver una sombra negra alrededor del camión, antes que golpe a la mujer.

Estuvieron con la familia brindando apoyo, pero luego cosas extrañas pasaban. Verónica otra de sus amigas parecía haber enfermado inexplicablemente, murió una semana después.

Ron también perdió a otros seres queridos, como a Osvaldo un hombre que los ayudo a conseguir lugar para vivir.

Hermione no podía parar de pensar en la maldición que Harry le había dicho antes de morir. Pero creyó que era imposible.

El despido de Ron fue lo que los obligo nuevamente a mudarse. Probaron suerte en new York. Pero las cosas no mejoraron.

Hermione ya estaba paranoica cuando su nueva mejor amiga americana había sufrido un infarto en plena cafetería.

Conocía a muchas personas en New York y poco a poco, comenzaban a morir como si ella haya traído una peste que lo mataba todo.

Le dijo a Ron de eso, pero el chico negó, diciéndole que era una coincidencia.

Fue entonces que su bolsa se rompió, parecía todo tranquilo al final, llegaron al hospital sin problemas, pero el dolor era tan terrible que quedo inconsciente a mitad del parto.

Abrió los ojos y Ron estaba ahí, con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Al principio no entendió nada, fue entonces cuando giro su mirada hacia el médico.

La tristeza en ella le quito el alma.

No tenían que decir nada, sabía que había pasado.

—Hubo unas complicaciones, señorita Granger. Lo lamento—

Hermione negó con la cabeza recordando la muerte de su bebe.

¿Porque había pasado todo esto?

¿Por qué?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

El médico miraba por la puerta a la castaña llorando.

—¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto? —pregunto el hombre a su lado.

—Algunas veces no se puede evitar— dijo el médico.

—Tengo que estar con ella—susurro el hombre.

—¿Esta seguro?—pregunto el médico.

El hombre asintio.

El médico abrió la puerta y el hombre entro al cuarto que lo esperaba la castaña.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione vio como la puerta se abría y un hombre pasaba por ella. Pego un grito y corrió hacia la esquina del cuarto se agarro las piernas con sus brazos y comenzó a contar con los ojos cerrados.

1

El hombre se acercaba

2

Sus pasos se hacían más ruidosos.

3

Miles de recuerdos inundaron la mente de la chica.

4

Los pasos llegaron hasta ella.

5

El hombre se sentó a su lado.

6

¿Por qué no se iba?

7

¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto?

8

El hombre la miraba con tristeza.

9

—Hermione—susurro el hombre.

10

La chica levanto la vista y le miro.

— ¿Harry? —susurro ella.

El hombre asintio.

— Perdóname— suplico ella.

El hombre la miro con más tristeza.

—Por favor quítala— susurro ella.

—¿Quitar qué? —pregunto él.

—La maldición— dijo ella.

—Eso no existe Hermione— indico él.

—Estas muerto— dijo ella.

El chico negó.

—No, estoy vivo— susurro él.

—Te vi morir— indico ella.

—no, no lo hiciste— susurro él.

Hermione no entendía nada.

¿Como podía ser?

¿Como podía estar vivo?

Ella lo recordaba perfectamente.

Las palabras de odio.

La maldición.

¿Como había arruinado su vida?

¿Como se había vengado de ella?

Pero estaba aquí, frente a ella. Tan lindo, y tan piadoso como siempre.

¿Que estaba pasando aquí?

Miro con algo de miedo al hombre, parecía ser tan mayor ahora.

—Los médicos, han tratado de explicártelo por un buen tiempo, Hermione. Pero tú no escuchas— indico Harry.

Ella lo miro con un poco de miedo, pero también curiosidad.

—¿Explicarme? —pregunto ella.

—Todo está en tu mente, pequeña— susurro él.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella.

—¿Recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos?— pregunto él.

Ella asintio.

—Cuando te moriste—susurro ella.

El negó.

—No, la última vez que te vi. Te encontré en la cama con Ron. Realmente fue doloroso, pelee con Ron en ese mismo instante, recuerdas— Harry dijo.

Ella nego sin creérselo.

—Corriste de la casa con Ron, yo me quede destruido adentro—susurro él.

Ella negó con más fuerza.

—Me fui de Inglaterra esa misma noche Hermione. Esa noche fue la última vez que te vi— indico él.

Ella lo miraba incrédula.

—Pero…Pero tu moriste, y me maldeciste—susurro ella.

Harry negó con la cabeza y la vio con tristeza.

—No Hermione, me dijeron que Ron te había arrastrado hasta su departamento, estuviste días enteros sin moverte, sin comer, sin dormir. Trataron de contactarse conmigo, pero yo no leí las cartas. No sabía que era tan malo, o quizás no quería saber de ustedes—susurro el chico.

Hermione no sabía que creer.

Todo era tan real.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que a pasado? —pregunto el-

Cuanto había pasado.

Dos años.

Tres.

—Hermione, no nos vemos desde hace más de quince años—susurro el chico.

La chica lo miro con verdadero miedo.

Era mentira.

Harry se levanto y Hermione pensó que le atacaría pero simplemente saco su billetera, Hermione vio que sacaba una foto y se la mostraba.

En ella estaba el sonriendo, un niño estaba colgando de un brazo, otro del otro brazo y una niña preciosa sentada en sus piernas.

Hermione miro a la foto maravillada.

—El es James Sirius Potter—apuntaba al niño mayor colgado de su brazo.

—El es Albus Severus Potter— apunto al otro niño colgado del otro brazo.

—Y mi princesa Lily Luna Potter— susurro el señalando a la niña en sus piernas.

Hermione miraba a la foto, luego a Harry, luego a la foto nuevamente y lagrimas salían de su rostro.

Harry le quito las lágrimas con sus manos.

Las manos tan cálidas y cariñosas que no sentía en tantos años.

—James entrara en Hogwarts en un par de meses, por eso volví. Neville me dijo la situación—indico él.

El chico se acerco y Hermione por primera vez no tuvo miedo. El la abrazo con fuerza.

—Lo siento, si hubiese venido antes. Si tan solo hubiese abierto alguna de las cartas— suplico el chico.

Hermione lo miro con tristeza. Y entonces le creyó. Harry le decía la verdad.

—¿Qué me paso? —pregunto ella.

—Los médicos me dijeron, que el dolor, lo que paso ese día te hizo explotar. La maldición y todo eso no fue más que una ilusión que tu mente puso—indico el chico.

—¿Ilusión? —susurro ella.

Harry asintio.

—Te culpaste por todo lo que paso, y bueno tu mente exploto por así decirlo— susurro él.

Ella lloro y el la abrazo, acurrucándola en su pecho.

El pecho tan cálido en el que había dormido tantas noches en el pasado.

—¿Ron? —pregunto la chica.

Harry suspiro.

—Está casado, tiene dos hijos. Un niño y una niña. Según me dijeron—respondió el chico.

—¿No lo has visto?—pregunto ella.

Harry negó.

—No lo veo desde hace quince años— susurro él.

Hermione asintio, no sabiendo que decir.

Ron estaba casado, bien por él. Después de todo quien quería estar al lado de una loca como ella.

—¿Tu también te casaste, cierto?— pregunto ella recordando la foto con los niños que le había mostrado.

Harry suspiro recordando a su esposa y asintio.

—Conocí a Carolina, en España, y viví muchos años felices con ella— susurro él.

—¿Viviste?—

—Ella falleció al dar a luz a Lily—indico él.

Hermione lo miro con dolor.

—Lo siento— susurro ella.

Harry asintio.

— Fue hace mucho, la ame mucho. Y ella me regalo tres ángeles— indico él.

Hermione asintio.

—¿Cómo puedo curarme? —susurro ella.

—Los médicos, piensan que es mejor salir de aquí, un ambiente hogareño te vendría bien— índico él.

Ella lo miro confundida.

—Yo no estaba al tanto de esto, sino hubiera venido hace mucho— indico él.

—está bien, yo no te culpo por no querer saber nada conmigo—dijo ella.

Harry la miro.

—Me ofrecí para llevarte a mi casa—susurro él.

Hermione le miro.

—Para vivir conmigo y los niños— susurro él.

—¿Y ellos están bien con eso?—pregunto ella.

Harry asintio.

—Les eh hablado de ti, quieren conocer a mi mejor amiga—indico él.

Mejor amiga.

Las palabras le embriagaron con placer. Algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Quieres ir? —pregunto el.

Ella asintio.

Harry la tomo de las manos y la levanto. Salieron del cuarto donde un medico los esperaba con una sonrisa. A Hermione se le hacía conocido. Memorias del médico que la atendía aparecieron en su mente.

— Dr. Swon—dijo ella.

El médico sonrió.

—Si soy yo Hermione— indico él.

—¿Es real?—pregunto ella.

El médico asintio.

No sabía muy bien lo que paso, fue tan rápido.

Llegaron a una hermosa casa, Hermione se presento ante los niños y ellos felices de tener a una mujer con ellos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Semanas pasaron y la chica no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir melancolía, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ahora ella seria la señora Potter, y seria la madre de los tres ángeles.

La tristeza apareció en su rostro.

¿Como había podido ser tan estúpida?

Y Harry no la odiaba, sino que la trataba con tanto cariño como siempre.

¿Como si nada hubiera pasado y ellos estarían todavía esperando el día en que se casaran?

¿Como si Ron nunca hubiera aparecido ese día?

—¿Estas bien?—escucho la chica.

Giro y vio a Lily viéndola con ojos curiosos.

—Si linda, solo recordaba el pasado—susurro ella acariciando el rostro de la niña, que sonrió feliz ante la caricia.

—¿Papá? —dijo ella y vio al hombre salir de una puerta.

Harry les sonrió y Lily fue con los niños.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Hermione viendo la sonrisa de Harry.

El chico asintio.

—Me encontré con Ron— susurro él.

—Oh ¿como esta?—pregunto ella.

—Vendrá a cenar con su familia, a menos que te moleste—indico él.

Ella negó.

Quería ver a Ron.

Aunque no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría ante su esposa e hijos.

—Quiero verlo —susurro ella.

Harry asintio.

—Creo que es lo mejor—indico el chico.

Ella tomo la mano de Harry y se dirigieron al living donde los esperaban los niños.

La noche apareció pronto y el timbre sonó.

Harry abrió las puertas y ella observo al pelirrojo entrar con su familia. Ron no dudo en abrazarla.

—Te extrañamos— susurro él.

—Yo también— le sonrió ella.

Harry los veía con una sonrisa.

—Hola Hermione— escucho y giro para ver a la esposa de Ronald.

—¿Luna? —pregunto la chica.

Luna asintio.

—Estoy tan feliz de verte—dijo Hermione abrazándola.

Hermione se sorprendió tanto como Luna, no esperaba que la abrazara, pero por alguna razón se sintió feliz de que Ron hubiera encontrado a alguien a quien amar.

Los niños se presentaron como Rose la mayor y Hugo el menor. Pronto se hicieron amigos de los niños Potters. Fue muy divertido ver a Ron gruñendo ante lo encantada que Rose estaba al conocer a Albus.

La cena transcurrió rápidamente y anécdotas de sus días en Hogwarts fueron el tema en conversación durante toda la noche. Hermione no recordaba haber reído tanto en toda su vida. Y Harry se veía realmente feliz.

Fue entonces cuando los Weasley se fueron, prometiendo que volverían otro día. Hermione termino de acostar a Lily, y Harry llevo a los otros dos niños a dormir.

Ella lego a su cuarto y se miro al espejo.

Que debía hacer.

Sus memorias ahora estaban estables, recordó todo.

Necesitaba tomar una decisión.

Había renunciado a Harry una vez, pensando que su felicidad era con Ron.

¿Pero ahora sabía que no era así?

Ron solo fue una fantasía.

Aun cuando todo esto no hubiera pasado, no hubiera sido feliz con el pelirrojo.

Ahora lo sabía.

Sonrió sabiendo a quien siempre realmente amo.

¿Que debía hacer?

Si se lo decía, quizás arruinaría todo.

Pero si no lo hacía, sería realmente feliz.

Salió del cuarto y fue al living. Ahí estaba el hombre de ojos verdes tomando un vaso de whiskey. Ella se acerco con un paso vacilante.

EL noto cuando llego a su lado. Hermione le agarro una mano y acostó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Harry la miro, sus ojos cariñosos llenos de amor. Dejando el vaso de Whiskey a un lado.

Ella miro las esmeraldas maravillada.

El se quedo en el lugar observándola, sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Hermione se relamió los labios inconscientemente al sentir como los ojos del hombre la recorrían.

Ella lo había perdido prácticamente todo, lo único que tenia eran su cuerpo y su alma. Y sabía que con una palabra del hombre a su lado, se los entregaría sin dudarlo.

Se sintió tan feliz, de cómo él la admiraba.

Se arrojo a sus brazos y le abrazo.

El la sostuvo con fuerza.

—Solo quiero una oportunidad—suplico ella.

—Siempre la has tenido— indico él.

Ella lo beso con verdadera pasión, lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos. El la miraba con ternura.

Ella sintió como sus manos la recorrían cuando el beso se hizo más intenso. Recordaba bien esa pasión que lo caracterizaba, la pasión que el tenia cada vez que le hacía el amor en el pasado. Supo entonces que podía recuperar lo que había perdido.

Despertó la mañana siguiente, desnuda sobre él.

El la miraba con esos ojos llenos de amor que la embriagaban. Le sonrió y le dio un beso.

—Buenos días—dijo ella.

—Buenos días—le dijo él.

—¿Quiero preguntarte algo? —dijo ella.

El asintio.

—¿Podías volver a Amarme? —pregunto ella, no estando segura si él podría hacerlo aun después de hacerle el amor toda la noche.

—¿Amarte? —susurro él.

Ella lo miro aguantando cualquier respuesta, aun cuando su corazón explotaría ante una negativa.

—Amarte es lo más fácil del mundo—

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fin

Notas.

Que tal les pareció, es más dramático que trágico, como son los otros míos. No creen.


End file.
